Fated Collision
by Feathersprite305
Summary: He had no memory, just dreams of a life he didn't remember. Then they came, and gave him a new life. When those two worlds collide, will he be able to handle his destiny? Or, will Young Justice fall because of a new member? Slash, het, Wally/Tobey
1. Chapter 1: When We Met

Eeep! (hides behind Batman) Dudes, I swear, last new story for a while!

Wally: Wait, I'm it AGAIN? NO!

YES! And this time I'm bringing another fandom in! Three Delivery!

(POOF)

Sid: What the?

Sue: Why are we here?

Tobey: Hey, where's my shrimp toast?

Oh oops. I just meant to have Tobey. You two can go.

Sue+Sid: WAIT A MINU-(are sucked into a vortex)

Tobey:(munching on shrimp toast) MMPH?

Oh, never you mind dear.

STORY!

STARTO!

* * *

_It was supposed to be a good day. He'd woken up, managed not to fall off his bed, and Mr. Wu had even let him sit with Barney and eat while the others went out. Barney was pretty funny, almost like a brother to him. Even if he didn't know the real situation._

_"TOBEY!" The scream had him running for the streets. Outside was chaos. There were several carts on fire, and people ran screaming in terror._

_'Just another day in Chinatown...' He thought sarcastically, jumping over trash cans and collapsed carts. He caught sight of his Nana, producing a shield that guarded her and his friends, who were crouched on the ground. It looked like Sid had a gash on his arm, and Sue was chanting a healing prayer under her breath._

_"Guys!" He shouted, only to catch his foot on a trash bin and face-plant straight into the ground. "Oh, that was NOT heroic. Not at all..." He groaned, clutching his now bleeding nose. The taste of blood in his mouth was not new, nor unusual._

_"Ah, so my idiot of a son has come to defend you, Mei Hua?" Tobey froze, blood steadily dripping down his chin as he turned on the spot. There, hovering just above the ground via strange blue orbs, was Kong Li._

_"Quit calling me that! I'm NOT your son! HIYA!" He launched himself into a kick intended to connect with Kong Li's head, but instead met empty air. He cried out as he was flung through the air, landing hard on his side, and consequently, his shoulder. There was a muffled CRACK! and Tobey began to whimper in pain. He bit through it, and rose on shaky legs to join Nana under the shield._

_"Hey guys..." His voice was a choked whisper, pain laced through it. Sid's forearm was mostly scar now, and Sue muttered a few more words before turning to the other male._

_"Aiya! Tobey, you know better than to face Kong Li head on. It's practically suicide!" She hissed while starting up a new chant. Sid gave a dry laugh and reached out with his uninjured hand, brushing the strange white Z-shaped lock of hair his friend boasted._

_"Lay off, Mei-Mei. He at least got close. I can't say we did much better. I just don't get how Kong Li managed to get such a powerful recipe." He grunted, a sly grin on his face. Sue managed to push Tobey's shoulder back in, fixing the bone inside it through the chant, and all three darted out from behind Nana into fighting positions._

_"Oho, going to try and fight me?" The man, wicked looking down to his soulless blue eyes, reappeared in front of them. He began to chant loudly, his voice stabbing the air like angry hornets, as the three charged forward._

_The next thing Tobey knew he was waking up inside a giant canister and staring at a green-skinned girl._

* * *

(A few moments before)

"I still can't believe I had to come here." Superboy grumbled, his eyes darting back and forth as the six made their way through the halls. Robin looked up from the mini-screen on his wrist, smiling slightly at his friends agitation.

"Just keep it cool, SB. We know you hate anything to do with CADMUS, but there's no denying the huge energy surge that was recorded here two days ago. Batman said this facility was shut down almost four years ago because some crazy experiment went wonky and up and tore the place apart." Kid Flash, who had been trying to slow down enough to walk next to M'gann, suddenly clutched at the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Uh, by that, do you mean there some living, breathing, psycho experiment that could possibly tear us limb from limb, waiting in these unlit hallways we're walking through?" The raven haired boy grinned almost devilishly at his red-headed friends response.

"Oh yes. In fact it might even come to us. Let's see...HEY!" The sudden shout made them all jump. "IF THERE'S ANYTHING THAT LIKES TO EAT PEOPLE, WE'RE RIGHT HERE ON THE THIRD FLOOR!" Faster than his namesake, Kid Flash had his arm jammed against Robin's mouth, which was open in a muffled, hysterically giggle.

"Godammit, if something comes after us now I swear you will be the first sacrifice!" The green-eyed boy snarled quietly, still hearing the echo of Robin's voice around them. Artemis then grnned, snuck behind the frazzled speedster, and let her bow drop to the floor resulting in a loud, echoing BOOM! noise that had him running and jumping into Superboy's arms. The clone was not affected by the weight, but stared in agitation and confusion at his team-mate, who shivered in his arms like a kitten wet in the rain.

"Okay, enough fooling around you guys. We need to find whatever caused that surge and get out. I hate to say it, but this place does not feel right." Aqualad said, wrapping his arms around himself. "There is...evil in the air. Something thick and dark." Kid Flash backpedaled until he was flush against their leaders side, ignoring the look he received.

"See? Even Kaldur's spooked! What if the thing isn't even here anymore?" The group fell silent as the realization sunk in. Kid Flash was right; they had no proof that their target was even still in the building. Until...

"Huh?" The sound came from Kid Flash, who seemed unshaken now. They stared at him as he tilted his head, looking one way then the other. "Did...Did someone just say something?" They all shook their heads. Artemis opened her mouth - and clamped it shut as Wally whirled around, his heart-beat loud enough to hear.

"HELLO?" He called down the hall they had come from. And a few seconds later, a _freakin'_ gust of wind ran towards them, and Robin shuddered as he felt something respond to him.

Kid Flash took off in the direction, every once in a while checking over his shoulder to see the others. He tilted his head as he rounded a corner, signaling them to go the same route. Robin was first to walk around the corner - before almost colliding with Kid Flash's back.

"Yow! Geez, Wally, just stop right in front...of..." Robin trailed off, his mouth dropping in horror. Aqualad went to ask what was wrong, when the rest of the group rounded the corner and froze.

It was a scene straight out of a horror movie. Blood coated the walls in thick, dark streams of sludge, seemingly burned into the very surface, and bodies, rotting from the heat of the room and a surplus of insects, lay strewn about the floor. Standing in the middle of the room was a tilted pod, can-shaped and foreboding. It was splattered with blood, but for the most part seemed to be the only thing in the room not heavily damaged. Robin crept forward, and when Kid Flash went to snatch at his elbow he turned and shook his head, pressing a fingertip to his mouth.

The boy wonder made his way through the maze of gore, wincing when the stench wafted by his nose. He managed to get close enough to press his hands against the metal, and was surprised at what he found.

"Guys, you're not gonna believe this, but I think this thing is what caused the heat wave. It must've scorched up all those guys." He muttered quietly. M'gann used her telekinetic powers to lift the others over the morbid coverings of the floor, and down on the patch of space around the pod. Superboy felt the smooth surface, not even wincing when his fingers drifted over a spot that could've singed human flesh.

"Right here." His murmur caught the others attention, and before they could respond he had pushed down on a panel. The pod broke apart, and inside was the last thing they expected.

It was a young boy, Chinese from the tone of his skin, small framed with a slight build. He had black shaggy hair, which was adorned with a strange, almost Z-shaped part that was bleach white. He was wearing a white tank top, studded wristbands, and a pair of black jeans. There was a chain belt threaded through the belt loops, and his boots were combat style, as though he was trained to fight. He was lying on his side, as though taking a nap. There were several intakes of breath, before they realized they had just breathed in noxious human decay stench.

The sounds seemed to be enough to rouse the boy, as his limbs twitched, and he sat up, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. His eyelids fluttered to reveal doe brown orbs, innocent in contrast to the scene of carnage around them.

"_Wénzì_?" The voice was soft, confused, and became even more so at the sight of the team. He began to speak faster, until Robin raised his hand in a signal that meant to be quiet. The boy complied, glancing about the room with wide, frightened eyes.

M'gann made the mistake of flying up next to him. "Hi there! I'm M'gann! Are you hurt?" The boy screamed and spun around, trying to bury himself in the metal. The martian girl gasped and backed away.

"Hello, Megan, not everyone is used to you." She muttered to herself quietly. Kid Flash stepped forward and held out his hand. The boy cowered for a few more moments, before slowly turning his head to see the speedster.

"Uh, _ni-hao_. I'm Kid Flash. We aren't going to hurt you." He said slowly. The boy did not take his hand, and shrank again. "Oh, no, no, no! I'm a friend!" And without any regards to the basic code Batman himself had put down, he pulled his cowl away, letting the boy see his face. Aqualad and Robin both gasped, because there was no doubt the dark mentor would have a chat with Wally later.

That didn't matter at the moment, as the boy seemed to calm down and reach out his hand to Wally's. The moment their hands touched, Wally felt a sort of hot flash rush up his arm, and he knew, without a doubt, that this boy had somehow caused the heat wave. But it didn't make sense; this kid was about as threatening as a puppy. He grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him out of the pod. The boy rocked on his feet, swaying slightly.

"M'gann, can you see if he knows what happened here?" The green-skinned girl nodded, and focused her mind on the younger. She sighed after a few moments though.

"I'm sorry. There's literally nothing there. It's as if his mind has been completely wiped blank." Aqualad frowned at that. The boy, who was pressed against Wally looking at the floor in fear, relaxed slightly as the red-head held onto his elbows. Only to start panicking as the building began to rumble around them.

* * *

**Read and review **people! That's the only reason I write, after all! No, unlike Never Easy and Broken Chords, this story is all it's own. And Wenzi is sort of along the lines of 'Where am I?' If anyone knows a good translator, I could really use it.


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

NYA~PAH! Everyone ready?

Tobey: No. I want more shrimp toast. And my friends!

(claps once. Shrimp toast falls from a portal, along with Sid and Sue)

Tobey: MY FRIENDS! AND SHRIMP TOAST!(runs over, hugs them, then begins devouring toast)

Wally: Yuck, is that actually good?

Tobey:(nods his mouth stuffed) Wamm fuhm?

Wally: Eh.(shrugs) Why not?

Aw, they're making nice!

CHAPTAH!

STARTO!

* * *

The ceiling began to break apart, and Kid Flash scooped up the boy bridal-style as the group fled from the room, not bothering to avoid treading on the corpses.

"WHAT THE HELL? I thought the building was stable?" The red-head called back, clutching the whimpering boy closer as he dodged the falling pieces of concrete and plaster. Superboy barreled after him, practically a barrier for the others to follow behind. Aqualad kept his water-whips locked tightly into a shield-shape, covering Robin and Artemis, M'gann throwing what she could away from their group.

"It looks like something on the roof is causing massive shock-waves throughout the place! We need to get out NOW!" Robin yelled, dodging a piece of rubble that could've made him face-plant. Superboy roared as the hallway in front of them was filled with rubble, and he turned to the wall next to him, creating a new hole a split second later.

"Alright Supey!" Kid Flash cheered as they all dove through the opening. A few more hallways (and holes) later, they had made it outside. To their surprise, the mentors were waiting for them, a League jet parked next to Miss Martian's ship.

"WALLY!" Flash called out in fear, and that's when the ginger finally realized - he had left his cowl down the entire time. He hurriedly yanked it back over his face, the boy setting his feet down on the grass as he panicked. Batman was going to throttle him for sure.

The boy stared at the adults, then at Young Justice, then back again, before finally connecting the two groups. He waved shyly, and the Flash managed to wave back, despite the murderous aura emanating from the Gotham hero beside him.

"Guys, we really need to keep moving. Whatever was shaking the building is still up there." Robin said loud enough for the mentors to hear, and grabbed the boy's wrist, yanking him forward. Young Justice made its way over, but just before they reached the adults, a giant mass landed on the ground behind them. In an instance, they were bared down on by what looked like a demonic-like dog, at least twice the size of an elephant.

"FLASH!" Wally screeched, taking the boy from his friend and tossing him towards his uncle. Barry caught the teen, backing away from the monster uncertainly.

The dog-monster growled, leaned down close enough for Superboy to make out the faint outline of its pupil, before it let out a howl that actually broke the ground beneath them. The boy, who had become dazed when he was thrown, looked up at the beast, and felt a cold shudder run through him.

"NO!" The shout echoed across the field, catching everyone's attention. He looked up, his eyes glowing gold, and without warning, his jaw dropped open, and his chin tilting back, a fireball shot forth from his lips. It caught the beast on the side of its face, making it roar in pain. Its paws lifted off of the team, allowing them to escape. The beast rubbed at its face, growling low, when it realized it was surrounded by both the mentors and the teens. It blinked, and sat up, fading away in a ghost-like fashion.

"Well, that was whelming..." Robin muttered, straightening up. He glanced over to the Flashes, who were fretting over the now unconscious boy. He glanced back when he felt the dark gaze settled between his shoulders, courtesy of his mentor.

"Explain. NOW."

* * *

"It sounds just like how you guys found Superboy. Maybe he's another experiment?" Black Canary said as she wrung out a washcloth and placed it over the boy's forehead. "This white streak is so odd. It's very defining, not CADMUS style at all." Wally, having changed into his civvies, shrugged.

"Well, he isn't a very good weapon, that's for sure. He acted more like a baby than anything." The red-head stepped closer to the boy, who like-wise shifted closer, as though he could sense the other's presence. "I don't think he was made by CADMUS, though."

"Why's that?" Batman, who had been checking the computer, looked over at Red Tornado's question.

Robin was the one to answer. "Because, there were dead bodies everywhere around his pod, even though it was locked shut. It was as if they were keeping him in there, and then he did that fire-thing and blew them up." Batman watched as the pictures of the room were displayed onscreen. He glared at the images.

"The real question I'm pondering is, what the hell was that thing that attacked you?" Flash said, leaning against the wall. Surprisingly, it was Martian Manhunter who answered.

"I believe I have that information. When I studied in the Earth region known as China, I found an old legend that contained a picture depicting a beast known as Nian. It is said to be a demon that lives either under the sea or in mountains, and enjoys attacking children. I do not know why it would appear at the CADMUS laboratory though." Miss Martian gasped.

"The boy looks like he's Chinese! Hello Megan, whoever sent the Nian must've been after him!" Aqualad walked forward, pinning her with a stare.

"While we did witness him displaying powers, we can't use that as the only reason. It wouldn't make sense if it were. And there's still the question of what exactly happened in that room." Remembering the horrid stench that she'd inhaled, Artemis gagged.

"Uh guys, not to interrupt the discussion, but I think he's waking up." All eyes flew to them as the boy clutched Wally's hand. He moaned, his eyes fluttering before opening up, and dazed doe brown eyes darted around the room.

He sat up, staring at each occupant of the room. Wally sat down on the table, waiting as the boy slowly turned his attention to the red-head. "Hey there. Remember me?" A beat, then a nod. "Good. That thing ran off after you hurt it. Do you know how you did that?" A shake no. "Do you know who you are?"

The boy frowned, and the Chinese mumbling started. Martian Manhunter stepped close, making the boy jump and hide his face in Wally's shoulder. "I can help. I can give him knowledge of the English language." The alien spoke softly, which somehow calmed the boy down a bit. He let J'onn reached out and press a finger to his temple, just under the white streak. Both their eyes glowed orange, and a few minutes later Martian Manhunter stepped away. The boy shook his head rubbing at his eyes.

"Can you say your name?" Wally tried. The boy blinked, and looked at the ground.

"I'm...Tobey." Wally smiled.

"Tobey? That's a nice name. Do you remember your last name?" Tobey shook his head, clutching it afterwards in pain. Wally picked up the cloth, dipped it back into the water, and pressed it to the others forehead. "That's okay. Just try to remember slowly. My name is Wally West. You don't have to be afraid of anyone her. Well, except maybe Batman." Robin began giggling, to which Tobey smiled slightly.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ESCAPED?" A plate went flying past the Nian's head, and smashed into the wall behind it. The beast cowered, trembling in front of its master. "Well, no matter. That idiot has always had a streak of dumb luck. Sooner or later, it will run out." Kong Li, evil Chinese wizard supreme, walked towards the Nian, pressing his palm against it's jaw.

"I will have the Chi Core. Even if I have to cut that fool into tiny little pieces myself." He hissed, muttering an incantation under his breath. The Nian shook its head confusedly, before growling and slinking away.

"Mei Hua might have been trying to protect him, but I will meet him face to face again. And this time..." He said, picking up a metal cup of wine. "I will not be denied!" The cup was crushed into a lump, red liquid running down the bitter man's hand.

* * *

**_READ AND REVIEW!_** Whew, I had to go online for a while, then decided 'aw screw it, I'll have J'onn give him an English lesson or something.' Short chapter is short.


	3. Chapter 3: Step By Step

Here we go!

Wally: Hey, just for future reference, Reki isn't going to show up?

Nope(ruffles his hair) Reki is off on another story, only she's a crossdressing male emo.(gets hit by flying waterbottles)

Reki: I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY ANYTHING! (storms off)

Ehehehe, she'll get over it.

Chaptah!

STARTO!

* * *

"Anyone feel like lunch?" M'gann asked as the team gathered in the living room/kitchen. Robin leapt into his chair, grinning at the alien girl. Tobey and Wally sat down on the couch, Superboy and Aqualad on the other, and Artemis settled herself on the revolving stool at the counter.

"Okay, so... You're...Superboy?" Tobey tried, pointing at Robin, who shook his head.

"I'm Robin. Superboy is bigger than me. Try again." Tobey looked so downtrodden, it was hard for Superboy not point at himself.

"Oh, you're Superboy? And the one next to you is...Aqualad." The Atlantean smiled and nodded. "I figured, since you have gills. I-" He paused, sniffing the air, "-uh, do I smell smoke?" M'gann shrieked.

"My food!" She flew into the kitchen, opening the drawer of the oven to find her bread burnt to a crisp. She sighed sadly, and turned to face the others. "Sorry guys." Tobey suddenly walked past her, opened the fridge, and did something that made everyone stare in surprise - he took a few eggs out, balancing them on his arms, then rotated his arm and threw them over to the bowl M'gann had used previously, the shells cracking and landing perfectly on the side. He then tossed some flour, milk, and salt together in the bowl. He began mixing it together, and when Red Tornado and Black Canary walked in, he had created noodles and was boiling them as he chopped up carrots, broccoli, and various other vegetables.

"What's this?" Tobey seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been, dropping the ladle he had been stirring the broth with.

"I-I don't know. It just...came to me." Black Canary gave him a weird expression, before inspecting the food he was making.

"This looks almost like Chinese hot-and-sour soup. How odd..." Robin tilted his head.

"Well, that's interesting, but why is it odd?" Black Canary turned Tobey by his shoulders, lifting his hair from his face.

"Because, that style of cooking isn't found in China. It's actually found in Chinatown, here in the US. That means Tobey's home is closer than we originally thought." Tobey blinked, his eyes going wide.

"Then...that means..." The blond woman smiled at him.

"We might be able to send you home." The Chinese boy stared at her for a moment, before turning around with a loud whoop of joy and banging the ladle against the pot of soup.

"Who's hungry?"

* * *

"Ah...so you found him. Good. That stupid boy seems to have lost his memory. Perhaps I will... pay him a visit."

* * *

(The Next Day)

Tobey watched as Artemis neatly shot three arrows in a row at the target across from her. Aqualad and his mentor were off on some Atlantean mission, and currently, besides Artemis, the other mentors were there as well. When Tobey had been introduced to the Flash, Wally's mentor and uncle, he had felt a horrible shyness well up, and he had hidden behind the red-head. Wally laughed and dragged him back out, shoving forward into a bear hug that after a moment, Tobey returned. The feeling of being held wasn't familiar, but it was comfortable, nonetheless.

"Hey, Tobey!" Wally, Kid Flash he corrected, was waving to him. The red-head began to turn cart-wheels, before he suddenly disappeared. Only to reappear by Tobey's side. The boy let out a startled yelp, and toppled over sideways.

"Oh, whoops. Guess I should've warned you, huh?" The Chinese boy picked himself up, growling something in his native tongue that Wally decided he was better off not knowing.

"I'll take that as a long and complicated 'yes'. Like my move? I call it the 'disappearing pinwheel'." The Chinese boy rolled his eyes, still miffed about the scare. "So, anything else, besides the cooking thing?" Tobey stopped scowling and shook his head. He had made several more dishes, including a bizarre recipe that combined fried toast and shrimp, but other than that he had no clue as to how he knew it. He vaguely recalled the feel of someone standing over him, praising him for being a good learner. It seemed like a very old woman, maybe his grandma?

"Hey, Tobey. Mind giving me a challenge?" Black Canary called from the other side of the room. She had Aqualad pinned under her foot. The Atlantean was struggling to lift her off, but seemed to have no luck. He and his mentor had returned early, having been kicked out by a very hyper, and angrily pregnant, Mera.

"M-Me? But I-" Tobey tried to protest, but was cut-off by Kid Flash slinging his arm around the other boys neck.

"Don't sweat it, Tobe. If worse comes to worse, you can just shoot off a fireball. You'll do great." Tobey uncertainly made his way to the mat, his heart and head pounding in unison. '_He called me Tobe. Why does that seem so familiar?_' He blinked and realised he was now standing on the mat, opposite Black Canary.

"Alright, show me what you got." She moved into a stance position, and yet again Tobey's body reacted without thinking. His legs bent into a crouch, his arms curled upwards towards his chest, and his neck leaning forward just a bit. The blond woman dropped her stance.

"That's...Tobey, that fighting style is a very old technique. Not even my master knew it properly." He dropped his stance as well, full-out confused.

"And that means?" She smiled.

"We just found another way to narrow down the search. Meanwhile...HYA!" She launched herself at him, but it wasn't her he saw. Instead, some strange, almost pig-looking demonic figure was charging at him, and he let his instincts take over. He ducked backwards, using his hands to balance as he twisted his legs around her arm, and used her momentum to slam her face-first into the ground. He got up quickly, feeling the blood drain from his face.

"Oh God, Miss Canary, I'm so sorry, what was I doing just now-" Tobey was on the verge of an all-out panic attack, when he paused. Black Canary was laughing.

"Well, can't say I probably didn't deserve that. Impressive, Tobey. Now, help me up?" She reached up pleadingly, and Tobey went to help her, but was struck by a memory.

'_C'mon Tobe, help me up here.' He did so, and was flipped onto his back for it. 'Haha, got ya!_'

He grabbed her hand, and jumped when she attempted to knock him over. He cartwheeled away and crouched into his stance again, realising that he was in fact enjoying this.

When Red Tornado came into the room, the others had gathered around the mat, cheering either for Tobey or for Black Canary. Well, Superboy remained neutral, just watching the fight silently. Tobey jumped away from the blonde's fist, before reeling in a kick that would've sent her down on the floor, if she hadn't swung her legs around and flipped him. There were several groaning, scattered applause, and laughter as he was helped up by Black Canary. His spine bent and his hands clasped together in a sign of recognition.

"Thank you." She shook her head, ruffling his hair.

"No, thank you Tobey. I'll tell Batman about your fighting style and see if we get any hits. In the meantime, I hope the other kids watch their backs." She said, pointing to where YJ was standing, giving him appreciative but nervous looks. He made his way over, feeling more and more depressed by the second. That is, until Kid Flash zoomed up to him and nearly squeezed him in half.

"Dude, that was awesome! You really gave Canary a run for her money! Teach me teachmeteachmeteachmeteachme-" The pouting went on until Robin shoved an energy bar in the speedsters mouth, effectively gumming up his jaw and silencing him. Tobey started to giggle. He couldn't help it, really. He had been rescued by such nice people, and if he never gained his memories back, well...He gave another look to the group...that was pretty okay with him.

Then Batman appeared on the screen saying that his father was there to claim him.

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_ Gah! Who is this person who claims to be Tobey's dad? Will he ever completely remember his life? How in the world is it possible to make shrimp toast?

Well, you'll find out soon, my lovely little readers.


	4. Chapter 4: Reveal!

SHOPA! Here I am! Time to get this party started!

Tobey: You're going to do something bad, aren't you?

What? No...(hides script) Here! Shrimp toast!

(toast falls and covers Tobey and YJ)

Tobey: TOAST!(starts munching)

YJ(minus Wally) Ew...

Wally: Aw, it's not half bad, guys. Try some (munch munch munch)

Let'sa!

STARTO!

* * *

It was a very long walk from the training room to the entrance of Mount Justice. Not because of the distance, oh no, but because Tobey's feet had decided to turn into lead blocks. Every step fell heavier, and even Wally couldn't help glancing at the other boy.

"Hehe, great isn't it? Your old man's here, Tobey." Artemis said, chuckling nervously at the stiffness of the Asian boy. He stopped, and Wally, who had been walking behind him, halted as well.

"I...I don't...know." He began to shake, and Wally sped in front of him to see Tobey crying silently. "I have this feeling...that if I go out there, I'm not coming back." Wally panicked. Oh God, separation anxiety.

"Oh, oh, oh!" He pulled Tobey into a hug. "No, don't worry Tobe. I'll come visit you at your house! We can play video games and eat junk food. And we can always come back here with the other guys, okay? I really don't want to see you cry right now. You're about to meet your dad again." Tobey sniffled, nodding after a few moments. Wally let go and gave his trade-mark grin, just before Robin snorted.

"You are such a girl." The red-head spun around to glare at the shorter boy.

"Shut it, shrimp." Tobey felt the word dart past his lips before he fully understood.

"Toast." They all stared at him.

He felt on edge, hearing the words bounce around his head before the voices deepened to sound like a voice he almost knew.

'_Hey_ _Tobey, Nana says if we get our training done early today, she'll make a batch of shrimp toast_.' An older boy, black hair all the way through, a mischevious smile playing on his face. '_So_, _don't mess us up, okay_?'

"...? TOBEY!" The boy jerked, his eyes darting all over the hall, taking in the faces. Not one of them matched the face he saw. Wally had his hand on Tobey's shoulder, and he squeezed to make Tobey focus.

"Bud, you had us worried. You just zoned out without warning." Tobey pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"I think I remembered someone. From my past. Ay-ya, my head hurts now." M'gann smiled.

"Was it your dad, perhaps?" Tobey shook his head, regreting it when the world began to tilt. Wally held his arm when he swayed.

"Too young. Maybe a brother?" Tobey quivered; he might have a brother. Who only had the words 'shrimp toast' to be put to. They started to move again, and all too soon Tobey saw the light from the outside of the mountain beginning to gleam. Batman stood there, along with Black Canary, Flash, and a man Tobey did not recognize. He had long black hair pulled back in a braid, and a section of the left side was white. Just like his.

"Tobey!" The man shouted, running forward and clamping his arms around the startled boy. Tobey stood still, feeling warmth seep into his shoulders from the mans body.

"Are you alright? Where did you go? Do you know how I was? Young man, you are grounded, do you hear me? No video games, TV, or comic books for a week! I was worried sick." The man tone changed from worried to angry, to worried again.

"Uh...sorry. Dad." The word seemingly stuck in his throat, feeling like a lump of molasses, or one of M'gann's cupcakes. He swallowed, lifting his arms to embrace his father. Black Canary shifted her hips, giving the man a suspicious look.

"So, Mr. Li, how long has Tobey, your son, been missing?" Mr. Li looked up, his eyebrows shifting together in confusion.

"Well, that's hard to say. Maybe about a month now?" Flash narrowed his eyes under the red cowl.

"Why so long?" The man buried his face in Tobey's hair, crying quietly.

"Tobey's mother died when he was very young. My friend, Mei Hua, had a son of her own, and was currently taking care of two orphans at her shop. I felt that Tobey would grow up better with a family enviornment, instead of by himself with me." Li sniffed. "It was hard, but whenever I wrote to Tobey, he'd always talk about how much fun he was having, and how he looked forward to seeing me when I visited."

Tobey shifted, trying to pull his fathers arm away from his neck. For some reason it almost felt like his father had too strong a grip on his neck. Maybe he was just overcome with seeing his son again. "Dad, was one of the kids Miss Hua took care of, did he have black hair and a twin sister?" Li looked downm at him in surpise, then turned to Batman.

"I thought you said he had amnesia." Wally beamed and bounded forward.

"We've been helping him remember!" Li looked surprised, mostly because of the speed that Wally had moved at, but then his face relaxed into a smile, and he reached out to ruffle the orange locks.

"I thank you deeply, young man. For keeping Tobey safe, and helping him. If something had happened to him, I...I..." Li buried his face in Tobey's hair again. After a few seconds, he managed to pull himself together.

"Now, let's go home, Tobey. Mei Hua will be so happy to see you again. Sid and Sue as well." Tobey blinked.

"Sid? Sue? Those are the orphan kids, right?" Li nodded. So, the boy wasn't his brother, but he did know him; and his sister too! Li turned and bowed to the League members.

"Thank you. For finding my son and taking care of him." Batman nodded. Li held out his hand, and when Tobey took hold, he began to lead him away. Wally ran up to be beside his uncle, and waved energetically.

"Bye Tobey! I'll see you around!" Tobey waved back, then the trees swallowed them from view.

* * *

They had been walking for a while, Tobey and his father, quietly enjoying each other's company. His father's name was Kong Li, and he had been training at a temple while Tobey lived with Mei Hua, whom Tobey believed was the one called 'Nana' in his memories. He blinked, taking in his father's powerful and graceful stride.

"I'm...I'm sorry that I don't remember much. I've been trying!" Li made a small noise, glancing back at Tobey. Something had felt off when he had first seen his father back at the cave, and that feeling had all but doubled since then. Tobey felt his skin crawl, itching and picking at his arms like ants were crawling on him.

"It doesn't matter. I've got you now, so no need to worry." Tobey stopped, his instincts screaming at him.

"What...does that mean?" Kong Li turned to him, all smiles and niceness gone from his form. He was now scowling, and his eyes were icy now. Icy blue.

That's what had been off! Kong Li had different colored eyes than him! Tobey dropped into his stance, cringing when Kong Li began to cackle.

"Ha! Your Nana taught you well. I had expected to get much farther away but this will do." He revealed a staff, a red dragon violently twisted around the top and snarling at him. Kong Li aimed it at Tobey.

"You aren't my dad! Who are you?" Tobey shouted, feeling nervous. The only opponent he had ever faced was Canary, and she had never attacked to kill.

"Hmph. I'm Kong Li, the soon to be master of the world! Mei Hua tried to protect you with some spell, but I broke through it. I thought when I gave you to CADMUS I had gotten rid of you." They began to circle each other. "But thanks to that stupid Young Justice, you were rescued before they could sell you." Tobey stared at Kong Li in horror.

"You...You tried to SELL me!" He leapt at the man, his leg going out to kick at him, but was caught by the staff head and thrown away. Tobey lifted his head from the dirt, staring as Kong Li hefted the staff high above their heads, intent on bringing it down on Tobey.

'_Wally_..._HELP ME_!'

(Meanwhile at MJ)

Wally sighed, leaning on the counter in the kitchen. His uncle was sitting next to him, sipping at some tea, while the others loafed around the room. Except Batman, who was looking up information on his wrist computer. Robin was swinging upside down, staring at him.

"I don't like this." All eyes turned to the red-head. "Something didn't feel right about that guy." M'gann slowly chopped up a carrot, her mouth twisted into a small frown.

"I know. There was something very hidden about him." Robin nodded.

"Well, Tobey's with his dad now, so that's all that matters." Wally stared at him, then shrugged, and began stretching his arms. Only to cry out as something invaded his mind.

'_WALLY_! _HELP ME_!' M'gann also cried out, dropping the knife on the cutting board.

"Tobey!" Wally leapt from his chair, cringing as the Asian's cries of pain echoed in his head. "He's being hurt!" Artemis loaded up her holder, the others following suit. Flash, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Batman got up as well, the dark knight turned on his computer and typed something in. A holo-map popped up, and a red dot blinked at him from just over two miles from the cave.

"Let's go!" Flash and Wally were the first out, the latter now donning his red-and-yellow costume. He swallowed hard as Tobey sent him another pulse of pain.

'_Hang_ _in there, Tobey_.'

"AH!" Tobey cried out as the staff slammed into his stomach again. Blood leaked from his mouth, and when he tried to shift, he felt his ribs move slightly. Broken, probably.

"Now, I end this nuisance." Kong Li said coldly, raising the now sharp end of the staff to a position that would kill Tobey if it were brought down. Tobey let his eyes drift shut.

'_Wally...Thanks. For everything. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough..._'

"TOBEY!" Brown doe eyes popped open, widening as a red blur slammed into Kong Li and knocked him clear across the field. Arms were tugging at him, turning him over, and then he was staring up at Waly, in costume, and giving him a watery look.

"Hey. Tobey." Wally sounded close to crying. Tobey reached up and patted the others cheek.

"Hey. Wally. Great timing, bro." It really hurt to talk. Wally gently slid his arms under Tobey's frame and lifted him up, being careful not to agitate Tobey's ribs. He carried him over to Aqualad, who began to murmur under his breath as the water in the containers on his back flowed forward to cover Tobey's chest. It was almost like being covered in menthol, a cool tingling sensation settling over him before fading, leaving him feeling much better.

"Thank you, Aqualad." Tobey put his feet to the ground, letting Wally hold him steady. From across the clearing, Kong Li roared in anger.

"That is IT! I will not be bested by children! Nian, APPEAR!" Red smoke burst out from under his feet, and the demon-dog from the lab clawed through the ground and sat beside him. It growled at them, snapping its jaws at Tobey.

"You tricked me into thinking you were my dad. Kong Li, I an taking you down!" Tobey yelled as fire began to swirl around his arms. His eyes changed from brown to copper, and something else that Wally hadn't noticed before - a strange spiral pattern appeared between the boys shoulder blades. It looked like a shell made of triangles, and it glowed bright orange.

"Bring it on, child." Why did this feel so familiar?

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW**_! So, how do you guys think I did? Give me feedback, okay? Does it suck? Does it rule? Does it need to be taken out back and put down? (God I hope I don't that comment again) Otherwise, let me hear your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5: Battle!

BEEP-BEEP-DO-DI-LEEP-BEEP!

Tobey: What the heck was that?

Computer speak! ...I think.

Wally: Well, the same to you sir!(storms off)

What the fudge nugget?

Tobey: You've taken so long to update, he got really mad about it, so...

B-But! I'm updating now! I might not post it if he throws a hissy fit!

(Wally zooms back next to Tobey)

Wally: So, like I was saying, FANTASTIC! HAHAHAHA...

Really? (eyebrow goes up) You think that will work?

Wally: No.(Deflates)

ALRIGHT THEN!

CHAPTAH!

STARTO!

* * *

Kid Flash backed up as Tobey launched himself at Kong Li, giving the guy as much space as he needed, before turning his attention to the Nian. The beast howled as Superboy attempted to break its right front leg, only to be thrown off as the Nian turned around. Miss Martian tried to force it into complying with her, but was knocked back by the sonic burst it emitted. Artemis and Robin tried to get as close to its face as possible, to blind it, but were swiped at by the Nian and forced back to the mentors.

"How the hell are we supposed to fight that thing? We're like, a fourth of its size!" The blond archer snapped as the Nian charged at them, barreling into the tree line as they dodged. Green Arrow fired an ice arrow at the Nian's face, which only made it roar in anger and swat the archer somewhere into the forest. He came jogging out of the brush a few moments later, Artemis giving him a look. He scowled, a red dusting across his cheeks.

"It's not how much you weigh, it's how you throw it around!(1)" Black Canary growled, launching herself at the beast's leg. She wrapped her limbs about its leg, distracting the Nian with the task of shaking her off. While it was busy with Black Canary, Flash ran back to the cave, and returned with steel cables, which he had Superboy tie into a rope, which was run around the beast's legs. Black Canary jumped off, and both Superboy and Aqualad charged at it, knocking the Nian over onto its side.

Meanwhile, Tobey was furiously kicking and swiping at Kong Li, who dodged and blocked every move. The man whirled about and the red staff he held caught Tobey's leg, making him fall. The boy spun out of the way when Kong Li tried to stab him through the stomach. He back-flipped away, his right foot landing hard against a tree trunk and Tobey used it to spin upside down and land on both feet. Tobey paused a moment, before releasing a cry of anger and once again launching himself at the older male.

"You are so weak, boy. No wonder your Nana didn't search for you." Copper eyes widened and they separated, staring each other down.

"You lie." Electric cold blue eyes wrinkled with a cruel smirk. Kong Li held his staff out, the two circling each other like dogs locked in battle.

"Oh? Then, please tell me. Why haven't they come for you?" Tobey screamed and swiped at Kong Li, catching the edge of the man's cloak setting it ablaze. This distracted him long enough for Tobey to round-house kick him a few feet away. Kong Li quickly recovered and grimaced as he put the flame out. "Face it. They had better things to do than carry a burden like you!" He spat at Tobey, who froze.

_'Is that true? Is that why I haven't been contacted by them?_' Seeing Tobey in a hesitant moment, Kong Li charged, only to vanish behind a brightly colored twister. He was flung backwards into the trees, and Kid Flash appeared next to Tobey, shaking him rapidly.

"It isn't true, Tobe. Your friends have no clue where you are, and are probably freaking out about you. Trust me." The chinese boy gave him a stunned blank look.

"How do you know?" Kid Flash stood up straight and pounded his left fist against his chest, just over his heart.

"I know what it's like to have people that care about you. When we were in Bialya, we got brain-washed into not remembering what was going on, or who we were to each other. But something drove us back together, something more powerful than any memory-erasing psychopath could try to take away. That's our bond." He smiled at Tobey. "I know you have a bond with the people you lived with. No matter what it was, it was strong, and it's going to help us get you home Tobey. There's no doubt!" He gave the now shocked boy a cheesy grin and thumbs up.

**THUMP**!

Tobey jumped slightly as something thrummed to life within him. Meanwhile, Kong Li had gotten back up, and used a spell to levitate Kid Flash into the air.

"Ha! Bonds? Friends? What utter nonsense! Such things only hinder a person's true potential! That is why Tobey is weak!" He hissed, throwing Kid Flash into Superboy, who slammed into the ground from the impact. "That is why Mei-Hua lost control of the shield! Why her precious students failed to stop me!"

Tobey stood, the thrumming getting louder. His body was heating up, faster than the beginning of the battle, and as Kong Li stood shouting at Kid Flash, his memory came flooding back.

[_'Tobey!' He looked over his shoulder at the girl next to him, riding her red bike closely to him. Beside her, a boy riding an orange bike was tilted onto his back wheel, and he was in a relaxed position, the food in the delivery bag hanging from the handle bars._

_'Yeah Sue? What is it?' He asked, his own bags hanging on the ridiculously long handle bars of his blue bike. 'I didn't forget the fortune cookies this time, I swear!'_

_She laughed, her expression calming. 'Not that, Tobey. Ai-yah, I'm not gonna roast you alive for that like Mr. Wu did. I was just going to ask what's up. You seemed kinda spacey today.'_

_The boy beside her snorted, his body sliding back into place on his bike. 'We should be making sure he hasn't eaten his delivery yet, Mei-Mei. After all, Tobey's hunger is legendary here in Chinatown.' Sue smirked at her brother._

_'Lay off, Sid. Tobey is pretty reliable.' She scolded lightly. Tobey decided at that moment he needed to stretch his entire body sideways._

_'Hey guys, look! I'm planking!' He said excitedly. Sue face-palmed while Sid laughed at both of them_.]

"I..."

The battle seemed to slow down, and both Kong Li and Wally watched as a ring of fire appeared around Tobey's body.

"I...have had...**ENOUGH**!" He screamed, the ring bursting into a huge flame that encircled Kong Li, who cried out for the first time since the battle started. The Nian roared in pain as the fire caught the undersides of its paws.

Kong Li watched as the flames died down slightly, before something shot at him, sending him flying into the sky. Tobey appeared and sent his right fist hard into the older man's stomach, following up with his elbow ramming into Kong Li's back, sending him hurtling down at the ground. A huge cloud of debris shot up, and when it cleared Kong Li was in a deep crater. Tobey landed and was about to give the final blow, a fireball to Kong Li's heart, when Kid Flash weakly cried out.

Tobey looked over to see that the red-head's arm was caught between the Nian's teeth. He gritted his own dentata(2) and looked back to Kong Li, unconscious in a pre-made grave. Back to Wally, who looked ready to pass out. Kong Li, his enemy. Wally, his friend. Kong Li, the one who hurt him. Wally, the one who saved him. Kong Li, the one that hated him, and whom he hated back. Wally, the one he... The one he... He...

Kid Flash was in extreme pain. His arm was hooked on the Nian's tooth, his body was sore and in so much hurt and burning, he wasn't sure how much longer he could remain conscious. Superboy was struggling to stand up, his uncle was trying to get close to the Nian to get his partner down, and the other mentors were trying to keep the beast in place. Suddenly, a burst of orange light slammed into the beast, making it rear up. The blow was followed by the Nian's tooth being broken in half, freeing Kid Flash's arm, and he fell, landing in someone's arms. Someone who radiated warmth and caring and gentleness. He managed to crack an eye open, and looked into Tobey's brown orbs, the copper color fading away with the flames that were adorning his body.

"Heh. Knew you could...do it, Tobey..." The red-head forced out, just before he fell limp in the Chinese boy's arms. Tobey back-flipped off the Nian's nose, startling it, and landed next the the Flash, who took his protege carefully. Tobey turned to the Nian, but watched as it again faded into the ground.

Robin walked up to Tobey, who's eyes were dark. "Kong Li was lying about everything. I'm sure of it. Don't let him get in your head, okay?" The Gotham boy reached out to him, but was brushed off as Tobey walked up to Wally. Flash was cradling the boy as best he could, and Wally managed to look Tobey in the eye.

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing out of the boy's mouth. Both Central City heroes looked at him like he was still on fire. "I knew something was off about him. If I hadn't gone with him... This was my fault."

Aqualad stood, his mentor helping him due to the dark-skinned boy's broken rib. "You are not to blame, Tobey. Kong Li had us all fooled. We were as much at fault as you."

Artemis was helping up M'gann, who had fainted at the sudden burst of fire. The martian girl was silent, when Tobey turned to her. "You weren't hit, were you?" M'gann shook her head blushing. "Martians and fire don't mix." Tobey smiled and hugged her. "That's good. I hate to think I could've hurt you all because of that."

Superboy was about to say he couldn't be hurt even if he was thrown in a pit of fire, but Robin quickly cut acroos him. "Tobey, I need to know if you remembered anything at all from the fight."

The Chinese boy nodded. "I did. More than enough to know where I need to go. And..." He turned to the night sky with a fierce and dark expression. "I know what I need to do to repay Kong Li." He turned back to them; Wally, bloody, broken, and bruised in his mentor's arms; M'gann, trembling from the intensity of the battle; Aqualad, barely able to stand from being swiped repeatedly into the foliage. Robin, Artemis, and Superboy were fine, but they all bore the same expression as him. "No one gets away with hurting my family."

Tobey slammed his fist into the ground, sparks of heat flying from the impact. "NO ONE."

* * *

(Shivers) Tobey, kinda dark there, huh? Well, after what happened, can you blame him? _**READ AND REVIEW**_!

(1): Xiaolin Showdown reference. Best cartoon growing up.

(2): Dentata; Latin for teeth. Also, name of a horror movie in which dentata are in a place dangerous for there to be teeth in.


End file.
